


哪个特工？

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 乐河在过去的职业生涯中以死神之名为人所知，现在轮到她来决定自己作为一名神盾局特工的代号了。克林特在帮忙。科尔森则观察这一创作过程。





	哪个特工？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agent Who?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675224) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 一篇有趣的角色治愈向短文，读起来很轻松，写起来也很轻松，而更长的主线篇章即将到来<del>并且它们像掠食的狼獾一样吃掉了我的脑细胞</del>。
> 
> **like_a_raven**得到**所有**校对分。以及小饼干。以及葡萄酒。

_2006_ _年_ _2_ _月_

“你说我需要一个代号是什么意思？”乐河皱着眉问。

自从他们将乐河带回纽约的神盾局基地以来已经快五个月了。总的来说，他们的新成员的工作表现比科尔森预期的要好得多。甚至连弗瑞都对她的进步（以及她在基地里没有夷平任何建筑或袭击任何人的事实）感到满意。如果一切都按计划进行，乐河再过一个月左右应该就能通过试用期了。

“我认为这是相当不言而喻的，”科尔森说，“你需要一个代号以便在任务中使用。在涉及到公开通讯的时候。”

“不，那个我知道。”乐河怀疑地看着他，“我是指，你为什么要问我呢？”

科尔森忍住了一声叹息。乐河不信任别人的能力之强有时会令他心累。

“我觉得你也许喜欢参与其中。想一想吧。”他说。

她耸了耸肩：“为什么不干脆继续用我已经有的那个？”

科尔森朝她扬起了眉毛。

“或许在某些任务中死神的身份将会非常有用，”他说，“但至于你在神盾局内部的称号？你想让那个名号跟着你吗？在我的印象中，你是想‘把过去的留在过去’，从这里重新开始。”

反正乐河每次想回避有关她历史的问题时都会搬出这个理由。

她的眼睛眯起了一点，但她点头了：“我会考虑的。”

“就这么办，”科尔森说，“我们会帮你的。”

“不必了。我相信我可以自己想出个名字。”

*****

自然，巴顿主动提供了帮助。

“嗷，该死。我们该叫你_洛奇【注】_。”某天拳击练习时，科尔森听他这么说道，当时乐河刚躲过他的防守并放倒了他。  
【译者注：洛奇，美国电影《洛奇》的主角，业余拳击手，在一次拳击比赛中与美国重量级黑人拳击冠军阿波罗对战了15个回合才被击倒，原型人物是在拳赛中与拳王阿里坚持对战15回合才被击倒的查克·维普纳。】

乐河站着俯视克林特，戴手套的双手叉在腰间。

“_往对手菊花里插了一箭的女人_怎么样？”她回答说。

“有点长。在通讯中行不通的。”

“我会想的，”乐河说，“不需要你的帮助。”

“啊哈。”

科尔森本可以告诉乐河要警惕，她被分心了，而且有点过分自信。到现在，她也该知道这一点了。但他没这么做，而是微微笑着看克林特来了记扫堂腿，踢中了她的脚。她重重摔倒，四脚朝天。

“嗷！可恶。”

“这一下有什么帮助吗，_得意太早结果屁股摔开花的女人_。”

*****

“_熊妈妈_。”

他们正乘坐一架神盾局喷气机前往洛杉矶进行训练，科尔森利用空中的这段时间休息一会儿。他在座位上闭着眼睛，半睡半醒。

克林特则显然利用了这段时间来继续思考乐河那尚未决定的代号。

即使都快睡着了，科尔森也因这个提议而扬起了眉毛。尽管看不见，但他猜想乐河的表情肯定跟他一模一样。

“你在开玩笑吧？”科尔森听到她说。

“没有。母熊。它们很危险。你绝对不想碰上。很适合你。”

“我百分之七十二地确定这是一种赞扬，”乐河淡淡地答道，“你知道，照这种说法，科尔森就是_熊爸爸_了。”

科尔森皱眉。要是他们以为_这_有可能……

“没错，嗯，那也很适合。”克林特说。科尔森不必看就知道特工此刻肯定正在傻笑。

“因此，”乐河接着说，“这么一来_你_自然就是——”

“好了，”克林特忙说，明显刚意识到自己策略中的错误，“你说得对。那主意太差劲了。”

“不，实际上，我开始喜欢上它了。那么，你是怎么喝麦片粥的，_熊宝宝_？”

科尔森笑了，并在心里给乐河奖励了一分。

*****

“_勇敢的心【注】_。”  
【译者注：《勇敢的心》，是一部美国电影，讲述了苏格兰起义领袖威廉·华莱士与英格兰统治者不屈不挠斗争的故事。】

“我能把你揍扁。”

*****

神盾局特工必须准备好在一切天气条件下工作，因此，当暴风雪袭击纽约地区时，半座城市或许会陷入停顿，但在基地里这只是个做特殊训练的机会而已。

科尔森把克林特和乐河集合起来跑步。不过只跑五英里。外面的环境_确实_很恶劣。

他们三个人最后停在了行政中心，膝盖以下都湿透了，耳朵、脸颊和鼻子被冷风冻成了粉红色。克林特弯下腰，两手撑在膝盖上，呼出一团白雾。

“_克里米亚_，”他说，“你的代号。”

科尔森想他一定看起来和乐河一样困惑。克林特咧嘴一笑。

“你是指半岛【注】？”乐河问道。  
【译者注：克里米亚，是位于俄罗斯西南部的半岛地区。】

“我是指河。_克里米亚_。泪—流—成—河。【注】懂了？”  
【译者注：英语里“泪流成河（cry me a river）”中的“泪流成（cry me a）”三个字与“克里米亚（Crimea）”读音相近。】

克林特试图躲闪但失败了，被伸过来的两双（而非一双）手推倒在路边的一堆被铲到一起的雪中。

“这是我听过的最糟糕的双关语。”科尔森低头看着他说。

“我认为这可能是有史以来最糟糕的双关语。”乐河补充道。

“那我猜_弗萝【注】_也不行啦？”克林特问。  
【译者注：英语里“弗萝（Flo）”与“（河）流（flow）”读音相同，同时也是女子名“弗萝伦丝（Florence）”的昵称。】

当乐河开始往克林特的运动衫里扔雪团时，科尔森甚至一点也不心疼地任他自生自灭去了。

*****

“如果我们不在‘河’上做文章的话，或许应该反过来从‘乐’这边着手，”当天午餐时克林特说道，“我们可以叫你_歌【注】_。”  
【译者注：“歌（Melody）”是乐河的本名。】

克林特嬉笑着。当乐河脸色唰地变白并突兀地站起来时，他看上去知道自己说错话了，科尔森也是这么想的。

“不。”她说完，便从桌边离开，只留下吃了一半的午餐。

克林特迷惑地看了科尔森一眼，但科尔森只能耸耸肩，他压根没法告诉克林特他可能是哪一步走错了。

“好吧，”克林特小声说道，“划掉跟音乐有关的名字。”

*****

“_布狄卡【注】_。”  
【译者注：布狄卡，罗马帝国时期不列颠的一个古凯尔特人部族——艾西尼人的女王，她领导不列颠诸部落起义反抗罗马帝国占领军的统治。】

“愿上帝保佑你。”乐河说道，都没从她正在阅读的旧简报中抬头看一眼。

克林特乐了。

“我是说这可以当代号。她是个领导了抗击罗马人的大规模起义的英国女王。”

乐河这下不耐烦地抬起头来。

“我知道布狄卡是谁，”她说着，朝克林特一挑眉，“可_你_怎么会知道？”

就连在桌子另一头整理一堆旧文件的科尔森都能看出克林特脸黑了，年轻人稍稍向内收拢了下巴，科尔森只在他罕有的几次难堪时刻中才见过这姿势。

“我读到过。”他简短地说，视线回到手里的文件上。

科尔森见状皱起了眉。他知道这有时候是克林特的一大痛处。

克林特很聪明。这一点毋庸置疑。他的智商测试结果说明了一切。他能说六种语言，能不费吹灰之力算出子弹或箭的弹道，也能对几乎所有要学的内容立刻上手。他总能迅速反应并制定最佳策略。

不过，他七年级后就没有再接受过任何正规教育了。尽管知道自己很聪明，但克林特在神盾局这个汇聚了各所大学和机构的精英的地方仍难免偶尔被刺痛。

科尔森瞥了一眼乐河，感到有些惊讶。他从未想过会在她脸上看到现在这个表情。

羞愧。

“对不起，”她说，“我不是那个意思。”

克林特咕哝着应了一声。

“我的意思只是说因为你是个美国人。”

克林特默默地翻着他的文件。

“我知道你并不笨。”乐河认真地说。

“我百分之七十二地确定这是一种赞扬。”笑容已经重新回到了克林特脸上。他从不会让自己闷闷不乐很长时间，不会因为那种原因。

乐河小幅地翻了个白眼。

“不要_布狄卡_。她很厉害，但她的名字太难听了。”

“有道理。”

*****

_2006_ _年_ _4_ _月_

科尔森轻敲耳机，启动通讯。

“这里是_鹰巢_，”他说，“通讯检查。报出你们的位置。”

_“鹰眼收到。” _克林特说。从酒店房间的窗边，科尔森可以看到广场对面楼房屋顶上的一个静止而清晰的身影。_“我已就位并瞄准目标。”_

_“鹰爪收到。” _乐河说。她在下面的广场上。科尔森从自己所在的位置看不到她。底下有太多人在瞎转悠，但他毫不怀疑必要时克林特可以在半秒内就找到她。_“我已就位并准备接近。”_

_“收到，鹰爪。我罩着你呢。” _克林特说。

“好了，各位。工作时间。”科尔森说。

他们精心包围了目标：巢穴、视野和爪牙。现在是时候收网了。

他们有个任务要完成。


End file.
